


No Myths or Fairy Tales

by a_variant_of_roar



Series: Colours [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Color mates, Gen, M/M, Soul Mates AU, colours au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_variant_of_roar/pseuds/a_variant_of_roar
Summary: There are no happily ever after's in real life, because that is never the final ending.Colour AU.





	No Myths or Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Quite canon as far as the books are concerned. BBC fans can also read it. 
> 
> In the story of three Garridebs, a crook shot John in the leg.

The soul-mate is a myth made up by adults to console children that there might be someone p e r f e c t out there, give them hope. The Cone-type photoreceptors of the retina get stimulated at different stages of life of an adult, at seemingly random times, and people connect it with them touching a new person. It is all fairy-tales and smoke.   
That is why when Holmes' Cones, vestigial photoreceptors that no longer play a role in survival, get activated when he shook hands with a Dr. Watson, he was fascinated with the new dimension he could see with, rather than the man himself.  
He was curious of how brighter a flame seemed when it had a colour as well as gave light, saw that different elements actually burn in different colours, that specific bees are attracted to specific coloured flowers. That might be how they made their own niches in an area filled with different species of bees fighting for nectar, by dividing it up.  
Then came the curious case of three Garridebs. The criminal got a s h o t at his lovely doctor. He was frantic. The one person who stood by his side through thick, though thin, had been willing to leave all his work and his lovely wife to help him in danger, was willing to loose his dear life for him, his friend, Dr. John Watson could have been hurt, and that made his blood boil, made him promise himself that if any thing, a n y t h i t h i n g did happen to him, ever, while Holmes still took breath, the perpetrator or perpetrators would suffer, and suffer through hell before they left for it permanently, all at his hands.

When the old doctor was finally overtaken by death, after having narrowly missed it for so long, both of them are old, and it is because of a pickpocket. The culprit stabbed him right in the heart, and Holmes is too late to his Watson. He takes his last breath in Holmes' arms, as he is rocked back and forth, and whispered apologies are spoken.   
"Watson, Watson, don't leave. I haven't told you yet, you can't go..."  
"I know Holmes...Sherlo-" hacking cough "Sherlock... You... Colour... Love-"  
"You're mine, you're mine too, I just have to tell you" but it is too late, the words fall on deaf ears.  
Holmes carries him home through the night. Sits him in his chair. Watches the body grow stiff.   
No one is allowed in. No one knows.  
The next night, Holmes whispers to his ...former...flatmate that he is just going out for a while. He is gone a short while, wherein he finds the young murderer, drags him into the last of his hideouts, places him in a chair, and does some things to him that Watson would definitely look down upon, but had it not been for the thief, Watson could look down on him personally, so Holmes figures that it's alright.

By the morning, the criminal has had his last. Holmes returns silently to the room, and falls dead at the corpse's feet.

The coroner's report simply says complete heart failure.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. If drabbles are this...dark? Is this dark?


End file.
